I called him Sir
by Sevryna
Summary: Réveillon de Noël à la base.


Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs (Ô combien merveilleux et gentils !), les auteurs ou autre personne impliquée dans l'univers Stargate.

Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Genre : Romance.

Résumé : Réveillon de Noël à la base.

Attention, fiction de catégorie M ne convenant pas aux jeunes lecteurs.

Cette histoire est tirée du challenge « I called him Sir » créé pendant la AT9 en novembre 2016, durant laquelle Amanda a explicitement expliqué avoir déjà rêvé « d'un beau Colonel », qu'elle avait appelé « Monsieur ». Ses rêves étaient apparemment classés M eux aussi... ;-)

Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux réveillon de Noël !

 **I called him Sir**

 _Le 24 décembre avait toujours été assez spécial pour les équipes du programme Stargate. La plupart du temps, la base était en état d'alerte ou alors plusieurs équipes manquaient à l'appel et les missions de sauvetage n'en finissaient pas._

 _Cette année, Jack O'Neill décida qu'il fallait remédier à ça et il ordonna que les activités extra planétaires soient stoppées le 23 décembre. Au matin de la veille de Noël, toutes les équipes étaient présentes à la base, en bonne santé, et cela constituait un exploit dont le Général se réjouit. Bien évidemment, beaucoup de personnel restait sur place malgré tout, étant de garde, mais Jack leur réservait une soirée que personne n'était prêt d'oublier, et certainement pas lui..._

 _24 décembre, 19h30._

 _Le mess était noir de monde. Lorsque Sam entra, le sourire aux lèvres, dans le self très joliment décoré pour le réveillon de Noël, elle repéra très rapidement Daniel en compagnie de Teal'c et de Janet. Cassandra était aussi là pour l'occasion et sourit franchement à l'arrivée de la scientifique qui se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décidé._

 _L'équipe SG-1 et Janet n'étaient pas de garde ce soir-là c'est pourquoi ils étaient tous en civils, souhaitant être ici pour participer à la première soirée festive du SGC. Ainsi Sam avait décidé de porter un pantalon noir un peu échancré vers le bas, un chemisier blanc et des chaussures à talons noires. Elle s'était un peu maquillée et ses cheveux étaient plus en ordre qu'à l'accoutumée. « Simple, mais parfaite, » songea Jack en la voyant entrer dans le mess. Comme toujours en sa présence, les battements de son cœur augmentèrent et il inspira profondément afin de les calmer un peu. Il s'excusa auprès de Walter et se dirigea vers le groupe. Les voir en civils dans la base n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel et il trouva - en regardant une énième fois la tenue de Sam - que ça n'était pas du tout désagréable._

 _— Alors, comment trouvez-vous la soirée ? demanda-t-il, sourire aux lèvres._

 _— Très réussie, Jack ! répondit Daniel._

 _— Je trouve que les toasts au saumon sont particulièrement délicieux, O'Neill, surenchérit Teal'c._

 _— Merci pour cette soirée, mon Général, dit en souriant Sam._

 _— Mais avec plaisir, Carter, répondit Jack, les yeux pétillants._

 _Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un long moment, buvant allègrement le vin blanc qui était proposé. Ils souriaient tous, riaient même régulièrement. Sam et Cassie parlaient de l'université tandis que Jack et Teal'c discutaient du dernier match de hockey ayant opposé les États-Unis au Canada. Daniel et Janet quant à eux profitaient de l'événement comme le jeune couple qu'ils étaient maintenant depuis plusieurs mois - et que Sam trouvait absolument adorable.-_

 _Régulièrement, dans la salle, des voix s'élevaient sans que le groupe n'y fasse réellement attention, jusqu'à ce que la situation change..._

 _— Je vais appeler mon frère pour lui souhaiter un bon réveillon, je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit Sam à Cassie._

 _Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et faillit entrer dans Jack au moment où ils allaient tous deux passer la porte._

 _— Stop ! cria une voix._

 _— Mon Général vous connaissez la tradition !_

 _Sam resta figée quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux. Elle finit par les rouvrir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et leva la tête._

 _Du gui. Il y avait du gui. Au dessus d'elle et de Jack. Du Général. De son supérieur. Elle retint son souffle alors que les voix autour d'eux riaient et s'amusaient de la situation. Elle finit par se retourner vers Jack qui l'observait d'un regard profond. Si elle n'avait pas bu autant de vin elle aurait pu jurer y voir du désir. Rien que l'espace d'un instant._

 _— Carter ? prononça Jack, la sortant de sa rêverie._

 _— Mon Général ? demanda-t-elle à son tour._

 _— Il semblerait que nous nous soyons fait piéger sous une branche de gui._

 _— J'ai pu voir cela, oui, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

 _À cet instant elle priait pour que son visage garde sa couleur pâle, elle ne s'imaginait pas rougir devant la moitié de la base._

 _— Je peux ? demanda simplement Jack._

 _— Oui, répondit-elle en arrêtant de respirer._

 _Jack s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, baissa la tête et alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher – dans un angle ne permettant pas d'être vus par les personnes présentes derrière eux –, il s'arrêta._

 _— Vous pouvez encore refuser, murmura-t-il._

 _Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, son parfum enivrant et ses yeux chocolats posés sur elle. Le cœur battant la chamade et sa tête perdant toute raison, elle déclara d'un souffle :_

 _— Allez-y._

 _Il déposa alors ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Sam et cette dernière se sentit vaciller par l'afflux de sentiments qui grimpaient en elle. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et sucrées !_

 _Aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient posées sur sa bouche, les lèvres de Jack s'éloignèrent, laissant une Samantha Carter pantelante, au bord de l'apoplexie, adossée au chambranle de la porte du mess. Derrière eux elle put entendre quelques voix s'élever de contentement, ravies qu'ils se soient retrouvés tous deux sous cette branche de gui. Ses yeux océans se plantèrent dans ceux de Jack et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et chacun aurait pu dire que ce doux et rapide baiser était bien plus pour eux qu'une simple réponse à un gage. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus._

 _— Après vous, Carter, dit soudainement Jack en montrant le couloir de sa main._

 _— Merci, mon Général._

 _Sam s'éloigna et Jack ne sût dire si ce « merci » concernait uniquement le fait de la laisser passer en première. Il s'éloigna à son tour sous l'œil amusé de leurs amis qui n'avaient pas raté une miette de ce qui venait de se passer._

 _— Dix dollars que ça va faire avancer les choses entre eux, déclara Daniel._

 _— Je vous suis, Daniel Jackson, dit Teal'c._

 _— Trente dollars qu'ils ne tiendront pas deux jours avant de recommencer, s'exclama Cassie._

 _— Cinquante billets qu'ils concluent cette nuit, dit Janet en se retournant vers les trois autres._

 _Ils la regardèrent tous d'un air amusé et continuèrent finalement de discuter de leurs amis. Quand ils revinrent, ils changèrent de discussion et la soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Lorsque le réveillon prit fin et que le mess se vida, les amis se séparèrent afin de rentrer chez eux, Janet, Cassie et Daniel repartant ensemble._

 _Une fois dans son lit, Jack O'Neill eut bien du mal à se détendre pour s'endormir. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour sentir de nouveau les lèvres de Samantha Carter sur les siennes ! Il ne savait pas qui avait mit cette branche de gui mais il l'en remerciait._

 _Trois coups furent frappés à sa porte d'entrée et il se leva rapidement, se demandant qu'elle pouvait bien être l'urgence de venir chez lui en pleine nuit. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Sam, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte avec sa main droite._

 _— Bonsoir, monsieur._

 _La manière dont elle venait d'appuyer sur le dernier mot lui donna des frissons. La manière dont elle se tenait là, avec sa veste en cuir par dessus ses vêtements de la soirée, lui donna des frissons. Avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, Sam poursuivit :_

 _— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

 _Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le regarda d'une manière qui ne pouvait le laisser indifférent. Sam Carter était très clairement en train de... l'aguicher ?! Après huit ans à attendre un pas d'elle, le moindre pas qui lui indiquerait qu'elle était prête, Jack n'hésita pas : il lui attrapa la main et, tout en fermant la porte derrière elle, la plaqua sur le mur et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable._

* * *

— C'est tout ? demanda une voix. Tu l'as appelé « Monsieur » ?

— Je l'ai appelé « Monsieur ».

— Et ça a suffit ?

— Il faut croire que ça m'a plu, déclara Jack O'Neill en s'installant dans le canapé.

— Beaucoup plu même, dit Samantha Carter-O'Neill en souriant à son mari.

— Et tu lui as fait un bisou. Et c'est tout ? Pas de déclaration d'amour ? Pas de « Je t'aime » ?

— Et oui, c'est tout, petite curieuse.

— Maman dit que je ne suis pas curieuse, je me renseigne, répondit la petite fille en regardant son père. C'est vraiment tout ? Moi qui croyait que votre histoire était romantique !

— C'est vraiment tout, mademoiselle O'Neill, dit Sam tout en croisant le regard de Jack.

Ses yeux chocolats la regardaient à l'instant avec tant de désir qu'elle ne put que se mordre la lèvre inférieure au souvenir de cette nuit-là... Avaient-ils vraiment tout raconté ? Non, une infime partie seulement... les cachotiers !

* * *

 _Sam répondit avec ardeur au baiser de Jack, ouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue avide de goûter la sienne. À son contact, Sam gémit. Les mains de Jack qui passaient maintenant sous sa veste n'étaient pas étrangères non plus à ce gémissement de désir et de plaisir. Elles glissa les siennes derrière la nuque de Jack et elle se laissa emporter vers le salon où Jack la déposa lentement sur le canapé. Leurs fronts se touchèrent alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle saccadé._

 _— Sam... murmura Jack._

 _— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son tour, souhaitant lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sûre de son choix et de ses envies._

 _Jack lui caressa alors doucement la joue avant de reprendre délicatement possession de ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut plus doux que le précédant, comme si Jack voulait faire comprendre à Sam l'ampleur de ses paroles sur son être. Leur baiser devint rapidement un peu plus passionnel, Sam retirant son t-shirt noir alors que lui-même défaisait les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme. Lorsque la poitrine de Sam apparut à ses yeux, il ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir. Ne voulant pas continuer dans son salon, Jack prit la main de Sam et ils partirent tous deux en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils se retourna vers elle après avoir atteint la pièce, il ne vit dans son regard que du désir et de l'amour et il captura de nouveau ses douces lèvres pour un baiser endiablé, leurs langues glissant l'une sur l'autre dans un désir peu contrôlé. Leurs habits finirent rapidement à terre et c'est nus, allongés l'un contre l'autre, qu'ils se découvrirent pour la première fois._

 _À la surprise de Sam, Jack fut très doux. Il caressait avec douceur ses seins qui pointaient déjà d'excitation lorsque sa bouche vint en sucer un délicatement. Les sensations qu'elle ressentait en elle étaient indescriptibles et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas avoir un orgasme dans la seconde, rien qu'en ayant sa bouche contre sa poitrine. Son bassin frottait doucement son membre déjà durcit par le désir et Sam pouvait entendre Jack gémir par dessus ses propres gémissements. Après quelques minutes, comme pour être sûr qu'elle était bien prête à le recevoir, Jack glissa sa main à travers la peau et les tissus moites de Sam, lui arrachant au passage un cri de plaisir qui le laissa sans voix devant la beauté de la femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Alors, toujours avec douceur, il présenta sa verge contre l'ouverture bouillante de Sam et s'enfonça lentement en elle. Ils gémirent tous les deux, leurs mains jointes se tenant avec force tant la vague de plaisir qui les traversait était forte. Les premiers va-et-vient de Jack furent accompagnés de gémissements de la part de Sam, bien vite transformés en cris alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos de son amant. Lorsque l'orgasme la traversa, Jack ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, et le « Jack » qu'elle murmura sur la fin finit par l'amener également à l'extase. Ruisselants de sueurs, leurs cœurs battant ensembles à une vitesse vertigineuse, ils finirent par se retrouver l'un à côté de l'autre, allongés sur le côté afin de se regarder mutuellement. Sam avait un sourire que Jack ne lui connaissait pas, mais il se doutait qu'il devait ressembler à celui qu'il arborait également depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se leva du lit, tendit la main vers Sam et attendit. Elle lui donna sa main et se laissa guider par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il l'a conduisit dans la salle de bain où ils prirent ensemble une douche pleine d'amour et de douceur, se savonnant mutuellement afin de découvrir encore mieux le corps de l'autre et les sensations qui en résultaient. Ils retournèrent ensuite se coucher, Sam se blottissant dans les bras de Jack. Alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus régulière à mesure qu'elle plongeait dans le sommeil, Jack l'observa. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, mais avant de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, il murmura :_

 _— Je t'aime aussi, Sam._

 _Dans son sommeil, les lèvres de la jeune femme formèrent un sourire et Jack ferma les yeux, pensant que c'était le meilleur Noël qui ait passé depuis de longues années._

 _Elle l'avait appelé Monsieur... et Janet venait de gagner cinquante billets !_

 **FIN**


End file.
